Un día fuera de lo común
by OlivierCash
Summary: Todo empieza como cualquier día,pero poco a poco se va volviendo un día fuera de lo común. ShizuoxIzaya


**Antes de nada,Durarara no me pertenece,sus autores Ryohgo Narita, con ilustraciones de Suzuhito Yasuda.**

**Bueno,esto lo escribí hace días,cuando vi la nueva serie y me dio por volver a leer sobre esta serie XD**

* * *

Era un día normal y corriente en Ikebukuro,la gente caminaba plácidamente por las calles preocupándose de sus asuntos y ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Hasta que por una de las calles pasó volando una máquina expendedora y la gente se tuvo que apartar de su trayecto para que no les cayera encima. Mucho de ellos ya sabían lo que ocurría,había sido Shizuo el que había lanzado esa maquina,por lo que en cierta manera,era algo que entraba en la normalidad del lugar.

Como otras muchas veces,Shizuo se encontraba lanzando todo lo que encontraba a su paso y que fuera capaz de hacerle daño a Izaya,el problema era que Izaya era muy bueno esquivando todo lo que le lanzaba. Shizuo agarró un guardarrailes y lo arrancó,para correr tras Izaya y conseguir pegarle con este. Pero Izaya lo esquivó de un salto se subió a las escaleras exteriores de un edificio,desde donde le lanzo varios de sus cuchillos. Por supuesto,Shizuo los esquivó y saltó para perseguirlo por las escaleras.

Siempre era lo mismo,siempre que se cruzaban,acababan en una eterna pelea que ninguno lograba ganar. Pero se odiaban demasiado como para poder detener las peleas y ya llevaban demasiado tiempo así,como para pensar en parar. Parecía que iban a estar así,por lo que les quedaba de vida.

Y entre gritos e intentos de golpearse,llegaron hasta la azotea de ese gran edificio. Desde allí se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad,eran una buenas vistas,pero no estaban como para fijarse en ellas. Izaya volvió a lanzar sus cuchillos,sacados de sus mangas y como anteriormente había hecho,Shizuo volvió a esquivarlos. Shizuo se lanzó contra Izaya para golpearlo con sus propias manos ahora que no tenía nada que lanzarle.

Y paso algo extraño,algo que nunca había pasado. Izaya se tropezó con una botella y perdió el equilibrio,lo que le impidió esquivar el puñetazo que le propinó Shizuo en el estomago. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver como Izaya voló hasta chocarse contra la pared más cercana que había en la azotea. El impacto dejó un socabón en dicha pared e Izaya se quedo sentado sobre el suelo,aturdido por el golpe.

Shizuo se dio cuenta de que era la ocasión que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando y fue corriendo hasta donde Izaya había caído,para agarrarlo por el cuelo y estamparlo de nuevo contra la pared para dejarlo acorralado,al fin,después de tanto tiempo,podía acabar con él,era tan fácil como apretar un poco el agarre por el cuello y partirselo.

— Adelante monstruo,mátame— mas que decirlo,Izaya le escupió eso.

En sus ojos solo podía ver odio y burla,la burla era algo que siempre veía en él,pero ese odio tan palpable le era nuevo. Ambos se odiaban y no paraban de decírselo,pero era la primera vez que lo miraba con tanto odio. Podía matarlo,pero Izaya solo le miraba con odio,no había miedo,solo odio y burla. Y Shizuo comenzó a arrepentirse.

— Eres un monstruo,debería de ser fácil.

Pero Shizuo no quería ser un monstruo,él en verdad odiaba la violencia,no podía controlarse y sentía miedo de dañar a las personas que le rodeaban. Siempre afirmaba que mataría a Izaya y ahora que lo tenía tan fácil,no se sentía capaz como para matarlo. Porque si lo hacía,Izaya tendría toda la razón,si lo hacía,seria definitivamente un monstruo.

Y en ese momento,pasó otra cosa que nunca había pasado. Shizuo soltó el cuello de Izaya y lo abrazó,lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para que Izaya no pudiera moverse y luego,se dejó caer. Y así acabaron ambos,abrazados y sentados en el suelo.

— ¡Suéltame!— exigió Izaya— Si no me vas a matar suéltame,pero ni se te ocurra tocarme,monstruo.

Izaya se removió intentando sacar uno de sus cuchillos para atacar a Shizuo y lograr que le soltara,pero este lo tenía bien agarrado y no podía moverse. Para colmo de Izaya,sus manos estaba en el pecho de Shizuo.

— No— contestó Shizuo— Y ahora estate quieto pulga.

— ¿Es qué como no puedes matarme,tu cerebro de protozoo se ha bloqueado?— el tono de Izaya volvió al de burla habitual.

Ni Shizuo sabía que hacer en ese momento,se sentía tan bloqueado. Lo había odiado toda su vida y justo cuando podía matarlo,se había dado cuenta de que no era capaz y para colmo,Izaya se había dado cuenta de eso. Toda esa situación era tan irreal. Y para colmo de todos los colmos,le gustaba estar abrazando a Izaya de esa manera,para colmo,era la vez que más tranquilo se sentía en su vida,para colmo,no sentía ganas de romper nada ni de golpear a nada,para colmo,notó que en verdad,Izaya no olía tan mal como pensaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— siguió picando Izaya,poco a poco se le iba agotando la paciencia— ¿Te has bloqueado?

Y de nuevo,ocurrió una cosa extraña en ese día. Shizuo no aguantaba más que Izaya no parara de hablar y le dificultara concentrarse. Así que decidió callarlo,pero la manera escogida fue un beso. Besó a Izaya. Pero sin duda,lo que hizo que ese día fuera aun menos común,lo más extraño de todo,fue cuando Izaya,correspondió el beso.


End file.
